Friend and Foe in the Same Boat
|Goetsudōshū}} is the three hundred and eighty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 9th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2020 series. Overview After Hinata makes an eye-catching debut on the professional scene, the Adlers fight back with Romero's precise serves. Hinata and Atsumu respond by showing off their own minus-tempo quick, proving that this quick is not doomed to be unique. Plot Hinata's improved abilities take everyone by surprise. Ushijima remembers when Hinata asked for his advice on receives during the Miyagi Prefecture First Years Training Camp and smiles in acknowledgment of the latter's progress. Tenma, now a manga creator, and his editor Akaashi show up late to the match. However, Akaashi is more concerned with buying rice balls from Onigiri Miya. Akaashi tells Osamu that the rice balls are delicious and asks if there's going to be a Tokyo branch. It is Atsumu's turn to serve. He silences the whole stadium beforehand with a gesture of his fist but sends his serve out of bounds. Osamu disses his brother for his error and earns a harsh glare from Atsumu, who seems to have sense the jab even from far away. Adlers's Romero is the next up to serve. He scores the first service ace of the match after aiming it right in-between Hinata and Sakusa. Romero repeats this action for his second serve. This time, Sakusa receives it while Hinata moves in for an approach run. During the Miya Twins' second year in high school, Osamu officially decided to quit volleyball after high school in favor of a career in food service. This caused a major arguments between the twins with Atsumu angered over Osamu's choices. Osamu defiantly challenged Atsumu to wait until they are 80 years old before they conclude who had the happier life, and Atsumu emphatically accepts. In the present time, Atsumu is relishing in the fact he has many monster spikers under his control. While Hinata soars into the air, Atsumu delivers a pinpoint toss right to Hinata's spike point. Hinata spikes through the gap between the blockers, but Kageyama receives the spike. The ball ricochets back to Jackals' side and lands out of bounds, thus resulting in a point for the Jackals. Everyone watching the match is shocked by the appearance of the minus-tempo quick. Fuki Hibarida, the head coach of Japan's National Men's Volleyball team, is delighted to see Hinata executing this quick with a different setter. While the rivalry between Atsumu and Kageyama grows heated, Ukai and Tsukishima seem to have realized that the minus-tempo quick has gotten even faster. Appearances *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Keishin Ukai *Kei Tsukishima *Fukurō Hirugami *Toshiro Heiwajima *Kōtarō Bokuto *Shōyō Hinata *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Tenma Udai *Keiji Akaashi *Osamu Miya *Atsumu Miya *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Nicolas Romero *Kiyoomi Sakusa *Tobio Kageyama *Heitor Santana *Nice Rodrigues *Rintarō Suna *Hitoshi Ginjima *Pedro *Kikutaro Masumoto *Fuki Hibarida *Ittetsu Takeda Chapter notes Character revelations *Ushijima thinks about what he's doing for his next attack while receiving. *Tenma Udai is a manga creator serializing his work, Zombie Knight Zom'bish, for Weekly Shonen Vie magazine. **In the Japanese version, it is said that his work is close to being discontinued. This is changed to deadline looming in the English translation. *Akaashi works as a Weekly Shonen manga magazine editor and is from a major publishing company. He wants to be in the Literature Department instead. *Nicolas Romero is well-known as a representative for the National Brazilian Volleyball Team for many years. He joined the Japanese V.League in 2018. *Osamu officially decided to quit volleyball after high school in his 2nd year of high school. Trivia *The chapter's title "呉越同舟" is an old Japanese idiom about two bitter enemies working together to survive. It's origin lies in a passage from Sun Tzu's Art of War, in which the Wu and Yue tribes, the two enemies in the same boat, would help each other cross a river when caught by a storm. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Final Arc Category:Schweiden Adlers vs. MBSY Black Jackals